A Treasure Well Known
by DarkDragonFemale
Summary: gomen but im putting this fic on hold
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I do not so no one sue me please 

There is a myth of a treasure whose fame is well known

A treasure so beautiful it can heal hearts of stone.

A sleeping goddess waiting to be free

A god with powers that he cannot see

There is a treasure whose fame is well known

Its power has limits that are not known

All that is known is that love is the key

The love of a god for a goddess is told only by me

While she waits in hopes that her love will arrive

The god lives in fear that his true love will die

What is the catch to this story you say

The god has no memory of his love to this day

So the goddess lies in her oh so deep sleep

Wishing and waiting to be set free

The goddess whose hair shines like gold

Waits for her dark haired lover to free her from the cold

So the goddess will wait for the god to release her

And the god will hope to have his true love returned

Until then the treasure shall stay hidden

Waiting for a love that seems forbidden

The treasure whose is very well known lies in the darkness

Wishing and waiting to be set free by the light

A dark figure stood in the shadows staring up at the sky "Who are you?" he asked the sky. "Why do you torment me like this? Why can't you leave me alone?" He stood there in the darkness for a while as if waiting for an answer. About 10 minutes later he left the wind messing up his already tousled dark hair. He did not notice the star that suddenly grew brighter than all the other stars in the sky.

Okay this is the prologue of my new story. Sorry to anyone who wanted to vote for the pairing but I already have that figured out. The next chapter should be out in about 2 days depending on whether or not I get 10 reviews for this. So review people or no story. O h yeah people the poem is mine I wrote it. So please do not use it or take it without my permission okay

Ja ne

DevilsDarling


	2. Spies

I own nothing except for everything here. Yeah right I wish I did. No seriously I own nothing of Gundam wing and sailor moon

Heero sat looking up at the sky again. 'Who are you?' he wondered 'Why don't you leave me alone? I'm not supposed to feel emotions and yet….. I don't know what to do. You're just a dream yet you seem so real. Are you real?' Heero did not hear an answer, not that he really expected one. Instead he continued watching the sky, knowing that the others were watching him.

Duo sighed and shook his head. Heero was watching the sky and talking to himself again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Even worse he seemed to be growing colder. Duo wasn't the only pilot who noticed, Quatre, Trowa, and even Wufei had noticed. You just couldn't help but notice the fact that Heero was speaking even less now. Not even the occasional Hnn was being heard when he was asked a question. Instead Heero would just shake or nod his head and go back yo whatever he was doing before. It was getting freaky, he just hoped that he would go back to normal soon. This was really starting to bug him.

A dark figure watched Heero as he spoke quietly to himself. "So he's remembering her already is he? This isn't good. If he finds her then I will not be able to have her. He cannot have her. She is mine. Destiny has decreed it and you simply cannot cheat destiny." The figures eyes glowed red for a moment and then he simply disappeared leaving behind no trace that he was ever there,

Another figure stood in the shadows except, unlike the other, it was obviously female. "He is still after her. Why won't he just leave her alone? She is not his anymore. She never was. I will protect her. And Heero as well. I promised her right before she was encased in the crystal. I will fulfill my promise. She will have love again." Again, like the male before her she disappeared.

Heero had known that he was being watched but he did not know how. Even with his training as a soldier, he shouldn't be able to know that he was being watched. He could not feel their eyes on him or see anyone but he knew they were there. Lately he had been able to sense things that no one should be able to sense and he was able to hear peoples thoughts. Ordinarily, this would have helped him with missions and such except that he could not control it. It just seemed to happen around people like Duo and Quatre. When tried to read Wufei's or Trowa's thoughts all he got was a big blank. Actually it was more like darkness. Either it only worked with people who were able to show their emotions or Trowa and Wufei simply did not have any thoughts to hear. If he could show emotions then he would probably be scared, but since he could not he just bared it. He was looking for the girl and if reading minds would help then so be it.

Deep in space a dark crystal floated around. Although it seemed to be made completely of a dark crystal if you looked closely you could see that it was simply blackened because of time. In reality it was really a beautiful shade of silver. As you looked closer you could see a figure sleeping peacefully inside. Then suddenly the face frowned and then smiled again. Then so quietly you could hardly hear it you could hear a sweet voice say "Ai shiteru my dark god." Then you could hear no more.

Well that is all for now. Sorry if it wasn't any good. I had 20 minutes to type it since my mom seriously limited my time on the computer because my grades were dropping. Mumbles "Baka geometry teacher" so now I am allowed on the computer for 1 hour each day and I need to type out my stories quickly so if it takes a couple of days for my next chapter to come out even if I get the 10 reviews I need "HINT HINT" please forgive me. So don't forget people 10 reviews. Oh yeah the mysterious female shadow figure is one of the Senshi but I don't know which one so if you guys will vote for which one it should be that would really help me out

Ja ne

DevilsDarling


End file.
